Raijin Leoleaus
DG - 04 Raijin Leoleaus 'lit. '''Lightning Regulus '''is the personal combat Draguz creature personally locked to Arthur Jousselin. Sporting a fierce stance from the Regalian lore, Leoleaus can spring up to the sky and storm down like a bombarding boom. It utilizes it's special skills from the cruz of it's Draguzstone, a special charm that boasts Arthur's transformation into the static prince of the stormy skies. Leoleaus sometimes can rival against it's ally Draguz, Blade Rexcalius. Profile Leoleaus hails from the aerial cliffs of the Carrion Isle, where the lion orignated from. Ever since young Arthur was fond of lions and constantly sketched them in his wildlife book, he proudly dreamed of encountering a lion cascaded in fizzing sparks of steel. He poured out his imagination to his fellow friends and family members, thier sheer hysterical reaction towards the phony childish creature disdained Jousselin into tears of humiliation. Dazzled by the classics of spinning tops, Arthur fondly but carefully crafted his own spinning top, calling it a "Dragoma". Since the frenzy of the game populated the world, he even named it "Leoleaus" and brought it along with him on his family's camping van. Camping out near a creek, he ventured alone to retrieve the goma from the soft pattering river, the top neatly wedged between a cluster of pebbles. This is where he met another red headed friend, advising him to improve his G spirit while holding up a feathered Dragoma. With the introductions dismissed as the two parted ways, Storm vowed that he will find a static lion for himself. Years later, an adult Arthur Jousselin resides near a French city together with his girlfriend. With the two of them leaping exuberantly in a pile of blotted raked leaves, he begins to notice the clouds gather into a rough storm, the winds invisibly rushing through them like an unstable hurricane. A Draguz mark begins to embbed on his arm as lightning cackles above. But his feline senses knocked him awake, a velvet tail swishing back and forth while whiskers protuded from his cheeks. This is how he nicknamed himself "Storm" and how Raijin Leoleaus became his official Draguz partner. ''Draconic DIVERGENT (Coming soon) KvD: Chronicles Leoleaus escorts Arthur as a Regalian Draguz class, utilizing his Draguzstone for rapid transformation. Roaring in pride from the cliffs of the Carrion Isle, Leoleaus became Arthur's stronghold of fierce determination and deep trust, admiring the Haselunne Shepherds to recruit him from the Isle in reverance to take down the Dark Fangs. Appearance Name base on it's title and pre name, Leoleaus is a full fledged static male lion, sporting a fierce muscular stance and raviging roar. Stormy gray in color, it's mane valors a darker hue fizzing with a row of lightning fur while spastic sparks of yellow and blue static fizz around the towering cat. Blue plated pauldrons chain both forearms and wrists while two steel plated guards shift around the hind legs embedded with cybernetic lime green squares. It's redundant red eyes have the perfect reflex to envision prey from a distant. It's ferocious bite can grasp other Draguz in mere seconds. A serkel earing grips Leoleaus's left ear, mimicking Arthur's piercing. The golden letter "L" in canary thunder marks the flank, despicting it's Regalian Brand. Dragoma Gear ''Emblem Bolt: Regalia'' The bolt despicts the Brand of Regalia, a diminutive lion eye with a calligraphied swish coating beneath. ''Draguz Layer: Leoleaus'' Two fierce lion heads circle the layer while each rigid claw grips the sides. Navy blue in color, eyes rubied red, yellow lines spark the mane and claws. Gimmicks an extendable jaw and claws reaching outward for stability and rapid attacks. ''Forge Disc: Storm'' The Regalian disc sports 4 tornado like spikes clockwise, a perfect runner up for perfect stability and hone in on repetitvie smash attacks. ''Support Frame: Star'' Sporting a familiar shape to a standard star, 5 circular protusions pop out in accordance to a standard star direction. When layed flat on a surface, it hues in lunar pearl blue. ''Strike Driver: Assault'' The base of the Dragoma is an eiffel tower shaped bulky tip along with an extra plastic tipped piece springing out to render balance and recoil. Gimmicks similar to Tower. Colored digital purple and white. Personal Items ''Lion Claws, Lion Claws EX'' ''Item desc:' A set of extra sharp claws to get Leoleaus reared! Gleaming vividly gold with armour supports, both the shifter and the Draguz can utilize this razor sharp prop! Caution with the drastic tears and rips! Dragomooriya Overview Combat Leoleaus is a bulky jock Blar type Draguz who favours lightning based moves over water. Though weakened against water based moves, the lion determines it's pride and justice across the battlefield through the stormy rains. Thunder Fang Fury resonates heavy damage against Raour type Draguz, granting safer resistance if used twice. Leoleaus's mane radiates in a flurry of mad sparks, the identication of Interstellar Blitz at play. A charged beam of lightning beams outward, the effect of damaging calvary units more appealing. When in serious low health combat, the Lion Claws must be equipped inorder for Leoleaus to master and unleash the Final Strike. A plethora of lightning envelope around Storm as a rearing lion at bay. Star constellation Leo illuminates as it connects the dots, blue bolts surrounding enemy unit, emblazoning in a flurry of paralyzation. The aftermath of Blaregulus grants another set of Lion Claws. Basic Stats Max Stats Growth Rates Class Skills Damage Rates *Critical Hit Rates vary on each Draguz. Trivia * Leoleaus is a name base inspiration of the latin word "Leo" for Lion and italian word "Leaus" for Storm. * Despite the Leoleaus's Dragoma and Draguz Avatar sharing akin to Beyblade Bursts's Shelter Regulus R3, both have been a similar effect of inspiration. * Tho the colors on the Dragoma sport the same as Thiyamat's, Leoleaus is meant to be a dark gray like the storm clouds. * Draconic DIVERGENT'S Carrion Isle location could paint an inspiration from Lion King's Pride Rock. The latter was scrapped off when Ward pictured her Carrion Isle to be a spiraling rock instead of a wedging cliff. Gallery Raijin Leoleaus (OFFICIAL) - Copy.png|Predessecor Poster for Raijin Leoleaus Leoleaus splash art Official.PNG|Leoleaus's splash art Regalian legacy.png|Official wallpaper to the Regalian Legacy Category:Draconic characters Category:Draconic Skills